


Familia Ante Omnia

by driftingashes



Series: Story Rewrites [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Creativitwins, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Growing Up, Winged Sides (Sanders Sides), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "Dad, we'll be fine," Virgil insisted. Remy had an arm slung around his twin's shoulder."Yeah," he agreed. "We'll make sure to stir up plenty of trouble, though.""Rem, that might not be the best idea at this school. It's a miracle we even got accepted," Virgil reminded him.Remy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But think of the possibilities!"
Series: Story Rewrites [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WING COLORS  
> Thomas - rainbow  
> Virgil - purple, black patches & tips  
> Logan - dark blue  
> Roman - red & gold  
> Patton - light blue  
> Remy - grey & light/faded black  
> Janus - yellowish gold & black  
> Remus - dark forest green & black (think Deku's hair from BNHA)  
> Martha (OC) - silver

Patton sighed, staring at the picture clenched in his hands. His wife, Martha, was laughing, just barely turned to glance at the camera, probably previously unaware of it's presence up until the moment the photo was taken.

She had one arm slung across ten year old Janus’s shoulders, the other around Patton's waist. Little baby Virgil, only about a year old at that point, was resting in a bewildered eight year old Roman's arms, who was gazing down at his little brother with fascination and awe. Remus, just barely younger than his twin, was gently cradling Remy, staring at the small boy like he was an interesting toy.

He can still hear everything: the high pitched, childish shrieks from Roman and Remus; the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace; Martha cheering with her girlfriend as they watched some sort of movie over on the TV in the corner; Jan calling out to everyone that dinner was ready; Virge and Remy's nonsensical burbling as they stared at Patton and Martha with wide, dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

To say it was hard for Patton to come downstairs in the morning would be an understatement. He was barely able to drag himself down the stairs, and when he finally got to the landing, his light blue wings dragging across the ground, Janus gave him a look, glancing pointedly at a chair and then back to him. He had gotten his brother's fed, and they were curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

Janus wiped his hands on his jeans, exiting the kitchen and sitting in the vacant chair next to him. One of his large yellow and back wings curled up and over then, a clear invitation. Patton nodded, and the familiar, comforting weight of his son's wing settled across his back, gently nudging him closer for a hug.

"Momma?" Virgil asked, toddling up behind them.

"She... she's dying, Virgil."

There was a pause where Virgil scrunched his face, trying to make sense of the words. His face brightened as he obviously came to a conclusion.

"When is mommy coming back, then?"

Patton broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the closest I could get to "Family above everything" in English, everything else I tried translated weird. I think the literal translation is "Family before all" but even that might be a bit rough. //Shrug.// Latin is weird, my dudes.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
